Tradition
by Donna Lynn
Summary: Padme has turned of age to be initiated, and Obi-Wan is to be her teacher.


**Tradition** **  
>Author:<strong> Donna Lynn  
><strong>Status:<strong> Complete  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 11,334  
><strong>Rated:<strong> NC-17  
><strong>Content Warning:<strong> Strong sexual situations mature subject matter.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Padme has turned of age to be initiated, and Obi-Wan is to be her teacher.  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Obi-Wan/Padme Amidala

**Author's Note:** _I wrote this years ago, and originally wrote it using Padme's last name Amidala as her given name in the story. However, due to much protest I have changed it to Padme. Please enjoy and be sure to read the content warnings before going any further. _

* * *

><p>Obi-Wan was on his way to see Master Yoda. Yoda had sent for him while he was out in the Theed Palace Garden having some fresh air. He wondered what Yoda wanted. He hoped nothing had gone wrong.<p>

He was outside Master Yoda's door when he heard his master, "Obi-Wan enter you may."

Obi-Wan opened the doors and enter into the room. "You wanted to see me Master," Obi-Wan said.

Yoda nodded, "Mmm…something troubles you yes."

Obi-Wan looked at his master for a moment and said, "No, Master nothing is troubling me."

Yoda laughed for a moment, "Yes you lie Obi-Wan. Need not to worry. Know what troubles you."

Obi-Wan looked down for a moment then back at Master Yoda and spoke, "As you know Master…Queen Amidala's eighteenth birthday is coming soon…"

"Worry about the queen's trainer I see," Yoda said. Obi-Wan looked at his master curiously. "The Council you not confident in choosing a suitable trainer?"

Obi-Wan sighed, "I have confidence in the Council Master Yoda I just worry as to who they will pick on what basis."

"Need not to worry then. Know the trainer you do," Yoda said.

Obi-Wan looked at him and said, "I see one has been chosen for her already."

"Yes," Master Yoda said.

"Might I ask who?" Obi-Wan attempted to find out.

Yoda turned and looked at Obi-Wan, "Find out soon you will…now tonight come to see me." Displeased Obi-Wan bowed, then turned and left Master Yoda. Once a safe distance away from Master Yoda Obi-Wan let his feelings go. He was upset about who her trainer might be. Ever since the Trade Federation had brought him and Qui-Gon to Naboo he has been her bodyguard. There was only one other person who saw her more than he and that was Anakin. He knew Anakin would not be her trainer he was still to young for that himself. He hoped that they considered his reaction to the trainer. If it were someone he disapproved of he would go to the council and speak his mind.

He found himself in the Theed Palace Gardens again. He loved them…there was so much fresh air and openness…peacefulness.

"Obi-Wan," a voice said from behind him.

He turned quickly and noticed Queen Amidala behind him in her normal attire. She was not wearing her queen garments just her robes.

"Your Highness. What…" Obi-Wan began when she cut him off.

She held up her hand and said, "I did not want to disturb your meeting with Master Yoda, so I decided to come walk alone in the gardens."

"Your Highness you know how much I dislike it when you walk alone," Obi-Wan said stepping closer to her.

"Obi-Wan…it is not that I don't enjoy your company in fact I enjoy your company very much. But, I thought I would walk just myself today and give you a reprieve," Padme said.

Obi-Wan didn't like her tone, "Something bothering you your Highness?"

She looked up at him and sighed, "As you know Obi-Wan I will be turning eighteen soon. I was wondering who the council were going to pick to be my trainer…since Anakin can't because of his age."

Obi-Wan cleared his throat and said, "Master Yoda was speaking to me about that. One has been chosen for you already."

She nodded and looked out at the garden. "Ever since I was a little girl I was told when my eighteenth birthday came that I would be taught in sexual ways."

"If you do not except who your trainer is your highness you could…" he began but was cut off by her.

"I must except who I receive Obi-Wan," she said unpleasantly.

"Yes your highness," He said bowing his head.

There was a long moment of silence. She continued to look out through the palace gardens admiring its beauty. Obi-Wan continued to look at the ground at his feet.

"May I ask you a personal question Obi-Wan?" she asked.

He looked up from his feet to her face and nodded, "Of course."

She turned and looked at him and asked, "What is it like?"

He was a bit taken back by her question. But he figured there was no reason to lie to her about it since she was going to find out soon enough. "It's…amazing…your highness," he said softly, but with a slight grin.

She looked at him with a soft gaze that made him avert his eyes for a moment.

"Amazing," she breathed looking back out at the palace gardens. "May I…" she was cut off by Obi-Wan, "Yes you may ask as many questions as you like your highness no matter how personal you think they are."

She blushed for a moment then recovered looking at him. "I've heard stories about a females first time…what is it going to be like?" she asked.

"It is different for a female her first time than a male. Her first time is delicate. Her suitor must be patient and gentle or otherwise he could harm her," he said softly.

She nodded and looked back out over the palace gardens something she kept doing more because she was becoming nervous in front of the Jedi she had come to know so well over the past four years. "If you don't mind my asking…do you know whom the trainer is?" she asked timidly.

Obi-Wan looked at her softly and said, "Even if I knew your Highness I couldn't tell you."

She nodded and said, "Understood."

He took a breath and said, "Well your Highness I don't mean to be rude, but I must be going. Would you like me to escort you anywhere?"

She shook her head no, "No thank you Obi-Wan. I think I'll stay here until nightfall."

He bowed his head and said, "If you need me you know where to find me your Highness."

She nodded and he turned and left. She watched him leave with his Jedi robes flowing behind as he walked away. She thought to herself how much of a good friend he had become since four years ago when the Trade Federation tried to take over Naboo. _I wonder if he is my trainer?_ She laughed out loud to herself and said, "Only in my dreams."

Meanwhile, Obi-Wan sat in his room doing meditation exercises when all the sudden Anakin came bursting through the doors, "Master!" the thirteen year old boy yelled.

Obi-Wan sighed out loud and turned. Anakin noticed he disturbed his master, "Oops. I'm sorry Master."

"It's alright Anakin. Now what is so important?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I was just told by Master Yoda and Master Mace I have to go to Coruscant with them for two weeks," Anakin started.

"Really?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yea, something about testing," Anakin asked solemnly.

"I'm sure you'll do fine Anakin," Obi-Wan said.

"Well, how come you're not coming with me?" Anakin asked.

"Because I will not always be their Anakin. There will come a time when you will be by yourself," Obi-Wan said.

There was a knock at the door and Anakin went to answer it. It was Sabe. "Anakin is your Master here?" she asked. Anakin looked at Obi-Wan and said, "It's Sabe she wants to talk to you Master."

Obi-Wan stood and went to the door and said, "What is it Sabe?"

"Master Mace and Yoda wish to see you immediately," she said.

He nodded, "Thank you." She also nodded and left while he turned and said, "I'll return soon. Master Mace and Yoda wish to see me at once."

Anakin nodded, "Yes Master."

The whole time he walked to Master Yoda and Master Mace he couldn't help but wonder…who is her trainer and why is Anakin really going to Coruscant with them? Then a thought had come to mind. What if Master Mace was her trainer? He cleared his head as he approached the doors. As usual he didn't have a chance to knock. He had stopped actually.

"Come in Obi-Wan," Mace said.

Obi-Wan opened the doors and came in and bowed respectfully to the Masters. "You wanted to see me Masters?" Obi-Wan asked respectfully.

"Yes, Obi-Wan. Told you earlier yes that queen has suitor," Yoda said pointing.

"Yes Master," Obi-Wan said.

Mace walked up to Obi-Wan and said, "You have great concern as to whom the queen's trainer is."

Obi-Wan looked Mace in the eyes and said, "Yes I am. I don't want to see her handled recklessly."

"I assure you Obi-Wan the Council has chosen a suitable trainer for Queen Amidala. In fact Obi-Wan you have been chosen to be her trainer," Mace said taking a seat next to Yoda.

Obi-Wan's eyes widened, "Forgive me Masters, but…why was I chosen?"

"Know the queen you do. Best to choose you yes," Yoda said.

"That's just it Master Yoda I know her too well to be her trainer," Obi-Wan had said it before he realized it.

Mace and Yoda gave him a curious look. "Know her too well hmm," Yoda said sheepishly.

"She has become a close friend of mine. I don't want to ruin our friendship," Obi-Wan said trying to explain himself to his Masters.

"You are both adults and it is only training…" Mace was cut off by Obi-Wan, "It would be disrespectful of me!"

There was a moment of silence in the room as soon as he had said it.

"Master Mace leave us," Yoda said quietly.

Mace stood and bowed to Yoda and turned to Obi-Wan who bowed in return. Once Mace was gone Yoda spoke, "Think the coming of age tradition disrespectful and ridiculous hmm?"

"Master Yoda I don't think the coming of age tradition is disrespectful and ridiculous. I am only saying that normally a trainer is an acquaintance, not a close friend," Obi-Wan said desperately.

"Concerned you were about trainer. Hoped it would be you," Yoda said bluntly.

Obi-Wan sighed in defeat. "See through you I do," Yoda said with a slight chuckle.

"I only wanted the best for her, and to be perfectly honest there is only one man for the queen…Anakin," Obi-Wan said.

"To young the boy is," Yoda said.

"I know," Obi-Wan whispered.

"Respected she shall be Obi-Wan if you are suitor to her. A Queen she is. Because she is Queen suitor was chosen very carefully," Yoda said.

Obi-Wan nodded.

"The boy will come back to Coruscant with Master Mace and I. Tests he needs taken yes. He will return in two weeks," Yoda said.

There was another silence until Obi-Wan asked, "Might I ask a question, Master."

"Hmm," Yoda said.

"Why must Anakin go to Coruscant with you and Master Mace? Is he not to know of this?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Full concentration is needed on the girl. Distraction there mustn't be. Also best the boy does not know of this yes. Distract his training it would," Yoda said.

"I see," Obi-Wan said.

"Leave tomorrow night we do. Following night is her birth," Yoda said.

"Thank you Master," Obi-Wan said.

"Leave you may now. May the Force be with you Obi-Wan," Yoda said dismissing him.

Obi-Wan bowed and left the room. Once outside the doors he hurriedly ran to his room. He reached his doors and noticed that Anakin's presence was not there. _Where could he have gone?_ Obi-Wan thought to himself. He stepped into his and his Padawans room and fell to the floor on his knees. He was hopefully far enough away for Master Yoda not to sense his conflict. He is Padme's trainer. Obi-Wan was in a very compromising position. Padme was one of his closets friends…a friend. And now he had to teach her about adulthood. How he had dreams of being with her, but he knew they were just dreams. Who wouldn't find her attractive, she's young, beautiful and intelligent. Obi-Wan kept his feelings about Padme to himself. He could live with just seeing her so there was no point in telling someone about his feelings.

He stood from his kneeling position on the floor and closed his eyes and took a deep breath and started concentration and meditation exercises.

Nightfall was coming and Padme decided it was time to go inside. She looked at the suns on Naboo set before she turned and walked into Anakin.

"Anakin!" she said sternly.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," he said apologetically.

"It's alright, what are you doing out here?" she asked forgiving him.

"Ah, Obi-Wan got called by Master Mace and Master Yoda so I figured I'd get some air. Plus, I wanted to talk to you so I figured since you like to watch the sun set you might be out here," he said.

She smiled and laughed slightly blushing. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"I wanted to see you before I leave tomorrow for Coruscant," he said.

She looked down at her feet and back up at his face and said, "Why do you have to go to Coruscant?"

"Something about taking some tests. I'm always taking tests," he said.

Padme laughed and said, "Well I wish you the best Anakin. In order to become a great Jedi you must practice and take tests for the council and yourself." She gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Excuse me your Majesty," Sabe said from behind the two.

"Yes Sabe," Padme said greetingly.

"I'm sorry to disturb you but Master Mace and Master Yoda wish your presence Anakin," Sabe said.

Anakin turned to Padme and grabbed her hand and said, "I'll see you later your Highness." He was smiling that boyish grin and she smiled back. He let it go and left down the hall. Funny, Obi-Wan went the same way when he left earlier. Speaking of Obi-Wan she wanted to talk to him.

Obi-Wan was once again kneeling on the floor in the center of his room meditating when he heard a small knock at his door. _Please not another request from the Masters_ he thought getting up to answer the door. When he opened the door he saw Amidala standing in front of him. For a moment he was speechless.

"Obi-Wan, may I come in for a moment?" she asked shyly.

His mind cleared once he heard her voice and he stepped to the side and said, "Of course your Highness."

She stepped inside and looked around the room for a moment before she heard him speak, "Is something the matter."

She turned and gave him a reassuring look, "No, everything is fine I just…wanted to ask you something."

He licked his lips and took a step forward and said, "Actually your Highness there's something I need to tell you. You have a right to know." She looked at him waiting for him to tell her. "Master Yoda and Master Mace requested my audience to tell me who your trainer was," he said.

"Oh," she said very quietly. "Who is he?"

Obi-Wan paused and swallowed a lump and took a breath and said, "I am your suitor…your Highness."

Padme stared at him for a moment then nodded, "Excuse me." She said so softly he hardly heard her. She walked past him and got to the door and turned around to look at him. He had not turned to come after her. She looked down and then grabbed the doorknob and opened the door and left. Once the door closed Obi-Wan closed his eyes and bowed his head.

Padme went back to her room and ran out to the balcony and looked out over Theed. She was amazed at what she had just heard. Obi-Wan was her trainer. She wondered what would happen between them. What would happen to the friendship she held close to her heart so dearly? Only time would tell.

Obi-Wan sat staring out the balcony thinking. He knew when she left she wasn't angry or upset. She was more embarrassed or shy about it. He could understand her reaction. His thoughts then turned to Anakin, _Anakin?_ he thought. He knew Anakin wouldn't understand, and he hoped this didn't ruin his friendship he held dearly with the Queen.

The following night Obi-Wan and Queen Amidala were seeing Anakin off with Master Yoda and Master Mace.

"Good luck with your tests Anakin," Padme said. Anakin hugged her and she returned the hug. Obi-Wan looked at the two and felt a hint of guilt and jealously. The two released each other and Anakin looked at his Master and said, "I hope I make you proud Master."

"You will always make me proud Padawan," Obi-Wan said extending his hand. Padme watched the too and felt a little jealous of there close relationship. Her relationship with either of them would not be as close as there own is.

"Anakin it is time to leave," Master Mace called from the ship.

"You had better get going," Obi-Wan said giving him a pat on the shoulder.

Anakin turned and headed for the ship and as he got to the top of the ramp he turned and waved to the both of them. They waved in return and he disappeared as the door closed. They watched as the transport took off and left orbit. Leaving Obi-Wan and Padme standing on the landing pad. Obi-Wan had continued to look up at the stars. Padme had turned and began to stare at Obi-Wan. He felt her eyes on him and he turned his gaze to land on the young woman before him. His stare was so intense she had to look away.

"Well, would you walk me to my bedchambers please?" she asked nicely.

"Of course your Highness," he said holding out his arm to have her lead the way.

They walked out of the hanger and into the palace halls, which were vast and huge. They seemed lonely when no one spoke in them. The whole way to her chambers neither of them said a word. Once they reached her door Obi-Wan stood at the door for a moment. Using his Jedi skills to see if any danger was in her room, then moved back so she could get to the door. She stepped in front of the door and turn to look at him. He hadn't moved back any further since she stepped in the doorway. She gasped very softly almost unable to here her.

His gaze upon her was intense as she stared upon him mesmerized by his eyes as they stood in silence. His gaze began to make her nervous and she broke it but could tell he was still staring.

"Thank you for walking me to my bedchambers Obi-Wan," she said not exactly looking at him, but glancing at the same time.

"It was my pleasure your Majesty," he said quietly. As he spoke he could sense and feel her nervousness. He searched further into her mind to see if he could see fear. For if he did he couldn't do what had to be done. He finished looking and found no fear from her about him, and sighed to himself on the inside.

"Well, um…goodnight then Obi-Wan," she said stuttering.

"There's no need to be nervous your Highness," he said softly to try and soothe her nervousness away.

"I…" she began but was cut off by him stepping forward and placing two soft fingers on her lips saying, "Shhh." He was so close she could feel his breath on her forehead. "Goodnight your Majesty sleep well," he said placing a tender kiss to her forehead and then turning on his heel and retreating down the palace halls.

Padme stared after him and took a deep breath and entered her chambers.

Obi-Wan had not retired to his chambers for the night. Instead he went to the Theed Palace Garden to relax. The past two days had been a strain on him. First, he was worried whom the Council would pick for Queen Amidala's trainer. Second, when he found out he was Queen Amidala's trainer. Now after all of those had been solved he was worried what to do with her now. He sensed a great deal of nervousness from her tonight, but he wasn't helping either with the standing so close to her and all.

He hoped that his relationship with her after this would not change for the better or for the worse. He new she held certain feelings for him, but she would never act on them. Just as he would never act on his feelings for her…until now.

The next morning and afternoon neither Obi-Wan nor Queen Amidala seen each other. It wasn't until night fell that they were to meet.

Padme waited patiently in the house outside Theed Palace that was specifically prepared for this occasion. She was out on the balcony when she heard the doors to the room open and close. She knew it was Obi-Wan so she didn't even turn to see him come in. A moment later she heard his foot steps on the balcony. She turned and there he was again standing right in front of her. She felt like screaming at him for it. She looked at his hands and noticed he was holding a sundress.

"What is this?" she asked him wonderingly.

"I hope you don't mind. I bought it for you today after Sabe had to tell me your size," he said smiling.

She reached out with her hands and took it from his and said, "Thank you Obi-Wan."

"Do you like it?" he asked kindly.

"It's lovely thank you," she said looking at it.

"Go put it on," he said softly.

A silence fell over them. She walked around him and into the bathroom. Once she was in the bathroom she let out the breath she was holding. Why am I so nervous she wondered. She quickly discarded her clothing and put the dress on.

Outside, Obi-Wan stood in the doorway of the balcony. He could feel her nervousness and decided he had to ease it away. He heard the door to the bathroom open and turned to see her come out in the sundress. His mouth was agape, "Your Highness," He said breathlessly. She stepped in front of him. "I feel bad for not getting anything for you," she said.

"Don't fret your Highness," he said cupping the side of her face with his right hand. He stared at her as her eyes stared into his.

"Obi-Wan…I know you can sense my nervousness, and I want you to know that I'm not afraid of you and I know you would never hurt me intentionally," she said.

He stepped closer to her and put his left hand on the other side of her face and said, "That you can be certain of your Highness. You don't have to do anything you don't want. I will not force you into anything you don't feel comfortable with."

"Please call me Padme," she said leaning into his hands.

He stepped closer and their faces were mere inches apart.

"Padme," he spoke softly almost to where she couldn't here him.

She smiled, "It's been a long time since I've heard you say my name without a title of some sort. I like it."

His eyes made a downcast to her lips and stared at them for a moment. Soon her eyes followed in suit looking at his lips. She was beginning to breathe hard and deep because of his closeness. Slowly and deliberately his lips fell upon hers. Their lips touched very softly at first. He kissed her gently so he wouldn't frighten her. He pulled back slightly, but their lips were still almost touching. She took a deep breath and exhaled trying to calm herself down. She looked up into his eyes and silently asked for another one. He leaned down again and deepened the kiss and his left hand went to the back of her neck while his right hand went down to her lower back and pulled her against him gently.

He tilted his head to take the kiss deeper and made her open her mouth and probed her mouth with his tongue. She caught on very quickly and soon they were in a blazing passionate kiss. She pulled away to gather her breath and moaned slightly from the loss of his lips on hers. They gazed at each other for a moment then she pulled away from him reluctantly. She touched her lips and then stared at him as he stared back at her.

"Excuse me," she said retreating to the bathroom that they would have to share. He closed his eyes and looked up toward the ceiling and exhaled and sat in one of the many chairs in the room. He looked around the room and noticed there was only one bed. _Oh God_ he said to himself.

About ten minutes went by before she came out of the bathroom in her sleeping attire. Actually what it looked like was her robe only. He couldn't help but stare at her as she strode over to the bed. She sat down and said, "Come sit by me Obi-Wan." He got up out of the chair and walked over to the young woman and sat down next to her.

"I remember when I first asked you about a females first time you said that her trainer must be careful with her or else he could harm her," she said. He nodded for her to continue on. "Well, I was just curious…" Sensing her turmoil he answered her question, "I will handle you with the most tenderness I have ever handled anything Padme." She nodded and cleared her throat and said, "Tell me how does it usually starts." She was a little unsure as to what to ask.

Obi-Wan couldn't help but smile slightly, "It's not exactly something you can tell…it's something you have to show, and its not always the same way every time. It varies with the couples and there personalities."

"Oh," she said with realization. She moved to where she was facing him on the bed and said, "Well…how do you think we would..."

He looked at her for a moment then moved closer to her. He took her hands and moved his and her hands to intertwine with each other's. Their hands glided across the others as he caressed her hands with his own. She found it very erotic even though they have touched hands many times before. She guessed it was because he was being sensual now like he wasn't exactly being sensual then.

"You have the personality of a gentle…sensual lover. A woman, who wants slow…love making. A woman, who wants to be handled gently, but at the same time to just be taken," he said the entire time looking at her hands while caressing them. A small smile crept across his face for a split second and he said, "You're a woman who wants to be teased to unbelievable heights of passion." Then he looked up into her eyes and saw her staring at him.

He brought their hands to his lips and kissed the tips of her fingers closing his eyes while doing it. Padme couldn't help but watch in amazement as he tenderly kissed her hands and fingers. _His lips are so soft_ she thought offhandedly as his lips moved to her wrist. She gasped as he kissed a certain spot causing him to look up at her. She quickly bit her lip and whispered, "Sorry."

"Don't be," he whispered.

"Was I supposed to do that?" she asked.

He smiled and said, "Yes."

She smiled slightly as to say _Good_ He sensed her turmoil and said, "It's very common for a woman to be very…vocal during such things."

She nodded her approval of his answer and sighed and tilted her head to her side as if to say she was tense.

"Why don't you try to get some sleep. You are very tense," he said pulling the covers back away from the bed.

She looked around the huge room and noticed there was only one bed. Obi-Wan picked up on this thought and decided to put her mind at ease. "I'll sleep on the floor tonight," he said. She couldn't help but smile at him as he walked out onto the balcony.

"Obi-Wan?" she said before he got outside the door.

He turned to look at her. "Thank you," she said.

"Happy Birthday Padme," he said. He then turned and walked out onto the balcony.

She got comfortable and closed her eyes. As she fell asleep her thoughts dwelled on Obi-Wan.

It was morning and the sun was bright through the balcony doors and it shined into the room. Padme opened her eyes and blinked a few times and sat up slightly to look around the room. When her eyes reached the middle of the room she saw a beautiful sight. Obi-Wan was kneeled down on the floor facing away from her with nothing on but his pants. She couldn't help but swallow at the sight of him. He back had a slight sheen of sweat on it. It made him look sexy. The muscles in his back were formed just right. He must be meditating she thought. She carefully pulled the covers away from her and began to stand when his voice cut through the air.

"You don't have to be quiet," he said as a matter of factly.

She gasped and almost lost her balance when she heard his voice. Once she regained her composure he was still facing away from her. "How do you do that?" she asked.

"Do what?" he asked curiously.

"How did you know I was awake?" she said.

"I heard you," he said smiling, but she couldn't see his smile.

She stood and started to walk past him and said, "Well I don't want to bother your meditation…" she had expected him to just not say anything and she could leave him alone because he was in nothing but his pants and it was beginning to drive her crazy.

"You're not bothering my meditation," he said throwing her off.

She stopped in mid-stride and turned to see his eyes were still closed. She couldn't help but look down his neck…his chest…his stomach…and lower. He was well masculine. She couldn't help but think what it would be like for him to be on top of her. She closed her eyes and shook her head slightly. _I can't believe I'm having these thoughts_ she said to herself. She looked back at Obi-Wan and noticed his eyes were open and he was staring at her.

"I hope you slept well," he said standing.

She watched as the muscles across his body moved as he stood. It was breath taking for her. She was speechless for a moment.

"Yes…I slept well thank you. Did you sleep well?" she said.

"I slept comfortably thank you," he said picking up a towel and wiping off his neck of the sweat.

A silence fell upon the both of them then she broke the silence. "Well, what are we going to do today?"

"Whatever her Highness wants," he said slipping.

She arched her eyebrow at him and he noticed he messed up and nodded smiling, "Sorry, it's just habit to call you 'Highness' or 'Majesty'."

"I like it when you don't call me that," she said thoughtfully.

He smiled and said, "Yes, I can imagine that being called that all the time makes you feel that you're not a person at some times."

She frowned and said, "You have no idea. At least with you and Anakin he can call you Obi-Wan not just Master."

He stepped closer to her and took her hands and said, "I promise not to make that mistake again…Padme ."

_When he says my true name it sends chills down my spine_ she thought to herself.

Suddenly he lifts his right hand and caresses her face with it and smiles. "What?" she asked smiling.

"It just accord to me I've never seen you right after you've woken up," he said stroking her face.

"I probably look like horrors…" she began but was cut off by him.

"You look beautiful, " he said softly.

She looked into his eyes and he looked into hers and there was an understanding there. They knew that while they spent this time together that they would see different sides of each other.

"Thank you," she said bringing her hand to rest on his.

"You're welcome," he said equally soft.

She straightened up and said, "I'm going to take a bath."

He could only nod as she walked away from him. _She is so beautiful_ he thought as he watched her walk away.

Once she was in the bathroom she leaned against the door and closed her eyes and sighed to herself. She opened her eyes and walked to the huge bath and turned on the water and got it to her liking and then removed her clothing and stepped into the water. She closed her eyes as she sank down into the water. The warm water felt good against her already hot skin. _Damn him_ she thought. She lay back in the water and dipped her hair under the water and brought it back out. She lay against the tub and relaxed and let the steaming water relax her tense body.

Outside, Obi-Wan went to the pond and decided to take a swim. He walked up to the water and kneeled down next to it to check its temperature. The water was very cool. Good, exactly what I need he thought to himself removing his clothing. Once his clothes were gone he dove into the water. He breached the surface and moaned at how the water felt all over his body. He stood in the water, which only came up to just above his hips and blew water off his face and ran both hands through his hair causing it to spray everywhere. Then he sank back into the water and came back up only this time leaving his body in the water except for his head.

Inside, Padme began to relax in her hot bath. She was know sitting in the middle of her tub and was running water down her back and over her head. She loved the way it felt going down her back. It was so soft and…erotic. Her hands began to roam her body and she became curious about herself. She had never played with herself before. The thought had actually never accord to her until now. Her right hand submerged into the water and down her stomach to the batch of curls and beyond. She gasped once her fingers found her most sensitive spot and she closed her eyes and touched herself again. She quivered and leaned against the tub for support.

Outside, Obi-Wan shot his head up and looked toward the house. He could sense that she was very aroused. He reached out with his mind and found that she was pleasuring herself. He stood and walked out of the pond and gathered his clothing and put them on. All the while still sensing her pleasure. Once he was dressed he walked up to the house and inside.

He quietly walked to the door of the bathroom and heard her moans and whimpers of pleasure. Just hearing her make those sounds made him almost loose control of himself. He closed his eyes and calmed himself down. He carefully opened the door slightly and saw something very beautiful. Padme was leaned against the tub with her right hand between her legs pleasuring herself. He looked at her face and she was so beautiful. He looked further down to her neck and chest and her skin looked so smooth and soft. Her breasts were perfect he thought. They weren't too big and they weren't too small either. Her stomach looked as if it were sculpted. Her thighs and legs were very shapely. She was a very slender woman.

Suddenly she tensed and moaned and whimpered very loudly then settled back into the tub. She removed her hand from between her legs. She tried to calm her breathing as best she could. She opened her eyes and said very quietly, "Wow."

Obi-Wan smiled and quietly walked away from the door so he wouldn't disturb her.

After a few minutes Padme walked out of the bathroom. Obi-Wan looked up as she walked out onto the balcony where he was sitting.

"That was refreshing," she said sitting in the opposite chair from him.

"I assume you had a good bath," he said.

"Yes," she said blushing.

Obi-Wan smiled but decided not to pry into the matter.

"May I ask you a personal question Obi-Wan?" she asked hesitantly. He just gave her a reassuring look.

"Have you ever been a Coming of Age trainer before?" she asked.

He sat up and rested his elbows on his knees and said, "No. Does that bother you?"

"No, I just…I was just curious," she said hoping she didn't offend him. "I didn't mean to offend you if I did."

He shook his head and said, "No you didn't offend me Padme. In fact it was a good question. If I were in your position I would want to know if my trainer was experienced."

A silence fell upon them as they gazed out over the yard before them. She looked over at Obi-Wan and noticed there was a hint of sadness to his features. She hoped she had done nothing to sadden him.

"What's the matter Obi-Wan?" she asked quietly.

"Nothing…what makes you think something is the matter?" he asked turning his face to look at her.

She shrugged her shoulders and said, "You just look a little sad."

He turned his gaze from her to his feet in front of him and said, "When Master Yoda and Master Mace told me that I was to be your trainer I was…very surprised. I couldn't believe they would choose me because of my relationship with you. I told them that we were to close of friends that I didn't want to ruin our friendship."

"You didn't want to be my trainer?" she asked.

"It's not that I didn't want to Padme. God knows I have been blessed. I just…I was very concerned with whom they would pick because I didn't want to see you hurt by a careless person," he said.

She stood and walked in front of him and kneeled down before him and took his hands and brought them to her lips and kissed both of his hands and said, "Thank you Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan sighed and closed his eyes with relief. _She doesn't think I'm taking advantage of her_ he thought. He took her hands into his and made her stand and pulled her between his outstretched legs. He looked up into her face for a moment then put his arms around her waist and rested his head on her stomach and closed his eyes. Padme looked down at him puzzled and placed her hands in his wet hair, which was still damp from his earlier brief swim, and petted him like a pet would be. They stood like that forever it felt like. Then Obi-Wan sat up away from her stomach and looked up at her and said, "Would you like to take a swim?"

She couldn't help but smile, "It looks as if you've already been for a swim."

"I didn't get to swim as long as I wanted," he said smiling up at her.

"Alright, I'll be down in a minute," she said taking off into the house.

Obi-Wan watched her leave and stood and headed for the pond.

Padme came out of the house after she was done putting her swimming attire on. When she reached the pond she saw that Obi-Wan had already gotten into the water. He turned in the water to see her coming and stood up. She gaped when he finally stood up all the way. The water stopped just above his batch of curls between his legs. _He's naked_ she thought. He could sense her confusion and desire at the same time. He decided to put her mind it ease as best he could.

"I don't have swimming attire," he said.

"So skinny dipping is normal for you," she said amazed at how level her voice was.

He nodded. "You should try it," he said with a mischievous grin.

She couldn't help but laugh nervously at his boldness. _Get used to it Ami_ she said to herself. She put her foot into the water and yelped at its coldness. "The water is cold Obi-Wan!" she said incredulously.

"Don't worry…I'll keep you warm," he said again with a mischievous smile, but he made it sound like he was playing and being serious at the same time.

She rolled her eyes to settle on him and said, "I'll bet you would."

"But, that's not why you won't get in the water is it?" he said.

"What do you mean?" she asked curiously.

"You just don't want to be naked in front of me," he said.

"Well…" she began but was cut off.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of Padme," he said softly.

There he goes with that voice of his again, Damn him she thought to herself. She cleared her throat and she looked down at her tie on her robe and began to undo it with her shaky hands. Obi-Wan watched her from the pond with hungry eyes. She finally got the robe undone and slipped it off her shoulders to reveal her swimsuit. She took a deep breath and became very nervous. Obi-Wan sensed this and quickly said, "You don't have to if you don't want to Padme. It was only a suggestion."

She looked at him and she could see his sincerity. _Might as well_ she thought to herself. She slowly began to pull off the suit and let it fall to the ground. Obi-Wan gasped inwardly as the suit fell to the ground at her feet. _Gods she is so beautiful_ he thought to himself. She stood for a moment and her hands were moving over her body trying to cover herself all at once.

Obi-Wan started walking towards her she noticed. Her eyes went wide when his body came out of the water walking towards her. She knew she was staring at him. Her eyes went from his toes to his head and once she reached his eyes they were very serious. He reached out with his hands and guided her to the pond edge. She let her eyes down cast to his member and stared at him. She was mesmerized, but was quickly brought out of her stare once she was about ankle deep in the water she gasped and shook. "It's cold," is all she could say as he continued to guide her to the middle of the pond.

"Actually I find it rather nice," he said in a conversational tone.

Now they were out to the point to where he was about waist deep and the water came to just below her breast. "Ooh," she squeaked out as the water hit the undersides of her breast. Her nipples were hard and erect from the cold water and she had goosebumps all over her body. Obi-Wan dipped under the water and disappeared. She looked around herself to see if she could see him under the water but saw no trace of him. Suddenly he came up behind her. She yelped in surprise and turned to see him with a huge smile on his face.

"You'll get used to the water quicker if you dive under and get your head wet," he said.

She gave him an incredulous look and took a deep breath and dove under the water. She came back up and gasped as the cold water was now all over her.

Obi-Wan chuckled, "See…that's better."

"I'm still cold," she said shaking.

Obi-Wan swam over to her and moved behind her. She felt his arms glide across her stomach and pull her against him. Her eyes closed at the heat of his chest against her back. She felt his erection against the small of her back and shook involuntarily.

"You really are cold," he said with a tinge of concern. "Do you want to get out?" he asked breathing against her ear.

She shook her head no not able to form words at the moment. She continued to focus on his warmth and the feel of his arms wrapped around her tiny body compared to his. She felt his breath against her ear as his breaths came in and out of his mouth. She could swear she heard his heart beat. She leaned against him and rested her head against his shoulder while his arms wound tighter around her body. She shifted slightly rubbing against his erection causing him to moan into her ear. She had felt his hips push into the small of her back when he moaned. She knew what it was against her back, but didn't know why it was so hard. She was to embarrassed to ask about so she didn't say anything about it.

Obi-Wan sensed her confusion about his erection and decided to explain it. She gasped and tried to turn around but he held her in place.

"Do you know what this is Padme?" he asked softly in ear.

She could only nod yes as she felt his hard member against her back flinch.

"Do you know why it is the way it is?" he asked touching his lips to her ear this time.

She nodded no this time still not able to form any words.

"It's what happens when a man desires a woman. It's a reaction to a look, smell, sound, or touch. It depends on the man. It's how a woman physically knows a man is aroused," he said softly against her ear.

He still held her against him as he put his arm back around her waist. They stood like that in the water for some time when she finally got the gumption to ask. "How does a man know if a woman is physically aroused?" she asked quietly.

"It depends really. There are many different ways a man can tell a woman is aroused. Her nipples on her breast could be hard from arousal," he said moving his hands up to her breast and gently massaging her nipples with the tips of his fingers. They were already hard from the water though.

"But a woman's nipples can get hard for other reasons such as coldness from water or the air even nervousness," he said moving his hands back to her stomach. She let her hands fall on his once he placed them back on her stomach. She noticed he hand large hands, much bigger than hers.

As they stood with their bodies so close she remembered her bath, and when she pleasured herself. Obi-Wan picked up on her curiosity and decided to explain it to her. But first he wanted to know if this was to fast for her.

"Come on," he said sliding his arms from around her waist and gently pulling on her left arm. He helped her out of the water and picked up her robe and helped her get in it. He picked up his robes and put his pants on that was all. He took her hand and guided her to the house. She couldn't help but wonder why they were heading to the house after just getting into the pond. My curiosity is going to get me killed she thought to herself.

Once inside he told her to go get comfortable. She went to the bathroom and put on the sundress he bought her and came back into the room. He was putting some wood in the fireplace and the glow from the fire was magical against his features.

"Thank you," she said getting his attention. She went and sat on the side of the bed. He stood from the fireplace still only in his pants and walked over to her and sat next to her on the bed.

"I'm sorry if I moved to fast for you out there," he said trying to reassure her.

She turned in her position to look at him and said, "No…Obi-Wan I trust you. Whatever you feel the pace should be for me I know you won't take advantage of me."

"No," he said looking strait into her eyes. "It's up to you Padme what the pace is. As I said at the beginning I will not force you into anything…"

"I didn't say stop did I?" she said cutting him off.

She stared him down and he nodded, "No…you didn't."

"I will let you know if you are moving to fast for me Obi-Wan. But, I must admit you taking the pace like this is driving me crazy but I understand it," she said with a slight smile.

"So might I assume that you would like for me to finish answering your question?" he said.

She only nodded. He began to move behind her on the bed and she started to turn around but his hands on her shoulders prevented her otherwise.

"Shhh…relax…just feel," he said softly.

She relaxed against him…waiting. She was getting concerned when she felt his soft lips on the back of her neck. His kisses were a feathery touch. Instantly her nipples got hard and goosebumps developed on her skin. She trembled against him slightly. His hands came up to the straps on her sundress and he gently pushed them off her shoulders. By now Padme was breathing hard and shallow.

"You're going to pass out if you keep breathing like that," he said against her ear softly.

She couldn't help but make a small laugh. "It's what you do to me," she said slightly turning her head to look at him. Their eyes met and they stared at each other for a moment.

Suddenly she gasped when she felt his hands on her knees slowly moving up her legs under her dress. She whimpered when she felt his hands pull her legs apart so he could get between them.

"I'm not going to hurt you Padme," he whispered.

She placed her forehead on his cheek and closed her eyes as she felt his right hand move to her belly and massage her stomach. She began to shake a little and he asked, "Are you alright?"

She nodded, "It just feels…amazing."

His hand stopped its massage on her stomach. His fingers went under the waistband of her panties and lower.

She gasped loudly when his fingers slipped between her lips to her clit. Her entire body tensed as he slowly and tenderly massaged her clit.

"Oh…oh God…Obi-Wan…" she pleaded, but didn't know for what.

"Just feel Padme…just feel," he said. Obi-Wan continued to gently massage her pleasure spot. _God she is so wet_ he thought to himself. She was shaking so violently, but all woman do the first time they are touched in this spot. She started to lean further against him as her climax began to peak.

"Obi-Wan," she said screeching as her climax hit.

He continued to stroke her and bring her down from her high. Once she stopped shaking to badly he stopped and pulled his hand away. She turned to look at him and noticed that he was putting his fingers in his mouth. Padme looked at him strangely and at the same time found it erotic.

"Did you like it?" he asked barely making a whisper.

All she could do was nod. She continued to lean against him without moving an inch. He just held her close to him until she drifted to sleep.

Padme woke the next morning with the bright sunshine in her eyes. She rolled over right into Obi-Wan's face. Who was still sleeping peacefully. She looked at him and smiled and sweet smile. She just couldn't believe that in the next day or two she would loose her virginity to her best friend. _My best friend_ she thought to herself. Is he my best friend…or is he something more? She brought her left hand to the side of his face and softly stroked it. "Sleep well Obi-Wan Kenobi," she said below a whisper. She leaned forward and gave him a kiss on his forehead and rolled over out of bed.

Obi-Wan woke later to find he was alone in bed. He immediately sat up in bed and began to look around. He reached out through the force to find her. During there time together he strengthened the bond he had made back when he first met her. Normally, a Jedi could not make a bond with a person without them knowing about it. Obi-Wan had made a bond between he and Padme without her permission. For some odd reason he felt he needed to make a bond with her at the time.

"Padme?" he said once he found she was in the bathroom.

She came out of the bathroom wearing another sundress. "Good morning Obi-Wan. Did you sleep well?" she asked coming to sit next to him on the bed.

"Yes I did," he said looking at her from head to toe. She noticed him looking a blushed. After last nights activities he couldn't believe she could still be embarrassed. He sat up and leaned toward her and tenderly kissed her on the lips. She made an involuntary shiver, and backed away.

"What's the matter?" he asked rubbing his nose on her face. He moved her hair out of her face with his nose and placed his forehead on hers.

"I'm so confused Obi-Wan, " she said whispering.

"What are you confused about?" he said in the tone.

She looked up into his eyes, "About us. What will happen afterwards? Will we still be able to be friends or will we be torn apart because we want more than friendship."

He looked down, but didn't say anything. She gazed down at him waiting for an answer.

Still looking down he took one of her hands and placed it in his. He began to make patterns on it. Still looking at their joined hands he spoke, "I guess we must be strong. No matter how strong the temptation we mustn't give up. I've been sworn as your protector for the rest of my life, and you and Anakin love each other." Then he looked up to see her eyes with tears in them.

"Hey, don't cry. I will always be with you Padme no matter what happens. Nothing will ever change the way I feel about you…nothing," he said caressing the side of her face.

"I love you," she said looking him strait in the eye.

He was also looking her strait in the eye, "I love you."

That was all that needed to be said.

"Obi-Wan?" she asked in a question type of tone.

She and Obi-Wan were having dinner and a question popped into her head.

He looked up from his food to her.

"I have a question," she said.

"What is that?" he asked wiping his mouth and sitting back.

"Well, I was curious as to what it…feels like when a man…has an orgasm," she said trying to word it correctly.

"Like an explosion," he said in a conversational tone.

"Like an explosion?" she asked.

He nodded, "I've never been able to describe it better. It's like all the pleasure you feel before comes back to you all at once."

She nodded. Then she was asked a question. "What does an orgasm feel like to you?"

She looked over to him to see he was serious. "I guess a lot like you said. Like all the pleasure I'm experiencing comes together all at once."

"What you felt last night. Multiply that by ten and that's what it will feel like when you have an orgasm from sex," he said.

She swallowed a lump in her throat. She couldn't imagine an orgasm better than the one she had last night. Obi-Wan picked up on this thought and once again decided not to remind her he was a Jedi.

She stood from the table and said, "Would you like anything while I'm up?" He looked at her for a moment and said, "No thank you."

She walked away to the house and into the kitchen. Obi-Wan sat there playing with a twig from the ground and decided to go inside with her. He stood from the table and walked inside. She was putting the food away when he walked into the kitchen.

"Oh! You scared me Obi-Wan," she said grabbing her chest.

He just stared at her as she stood in shock. He had a hungry look on his face. She noticed this and the smile left her face. He had been leaning against the door frame when he moved away from it and toward her. As he got closer her heartbeat quickened.

"This is what a man looks like when he desires a woman," he said cupping the side of her face and kissing her. This time he didn't hold back. He was touching his tongue to hers. He would suck on her tongue once he got a hold of it causing her to whimper. He gently pushed her back until she hit the counter. They continued to kiss even though they needed air.

"Obi-Wan," she said breathlessly.

"Yes," he said against her lips.

"Take me," she said.

He didn't know what to say. Had she figured out he wouldn't do it until she asked him. He didn't care. He picked her up and carried her into the bedroom. Once to the bed he put her down on her own two legs and started to undo her robe belt. Slipping the belt out of the robe he pulled the robe apart to reveal her beautiful body. His hands moved up the sides to her shoulders and made the robe fall off. She stood there naked before his eyes. He stared at her for the longest. She didn't try to cover herself up. She was completely comfortable in front of him.

"You are so beautiful," he said leaning forward to place a kiss on her neck. He gently pushed her back on the bed and lay on top of her. He ravaged her neck like it was candy. Slowly, he made his way down her body to her breast. He fondled both breasts making her make pleasurable noises. Her breathing was erratic and shallow. He flicked her nipples with his fingers making her jump slightly. He knew her breasts weren't the most sensitive part of her.

"Obi-Wan," she said trying to catch her breath.

He moved up her body to kiss her forehead. "Yes " he said.

"What are you doing to me?" she asked smiling.

"Loving you," he said moving back down her body to her breasts. She closed her eyes thinking he was going to fondle them some more. Next thing she felt were warm lips encircling one of her nipples. She gasped and arched off the bed into his wanting mouth. She cried out for more as he assaulted her. He sucked both of her breasts making her come.

He moved to face her and asked, "Did you like that?"

She chuckled and took a deep breath. "Oh yes I liked it. It was wonderful. I like the way your mouth feels on me," she said stroking the side of his face. He had moved between her legs but was still wearing pants and shirt. But she could still feel the huge bulge in his pants. She snaked her hand down between their bodies. Obi-Wan looked down to watch her hand as it descended to his crotch. She touched his bulge and he liked to have jumped out of his skin. He quickly grabbed her hand. "All in good time I promise," he said moving back down her body.

She watched him descend down her body past her breasts. At her stomach he began to place wet kisses all the way down to her pubic area. He looked up at her as he spread her legs.

"Obi-Wan," she asked questioningly.

"It's alright I would never hurt you. Do you trust me?" he asked settling himself between her legs. She nodded and watched as his head came closer to her most private area. He licked her lips making her gasp in passion. She instantly closed her legs.

"My God that's too much," she said in shock.

"I promise you won't die from it," he said with a smile on his face. Slowly she parted her legs again. He didn't help her he let her go at her own pace. Once she was parted he put his hands around her thighs and pulled her closer. She whimpered at the motion. She looked up at the ceiling this time, waiting. She felt his fingers part her lips then she felt his warm tongue on her clit. She exploded in pleasure. She sat up to look at him and he wouldn't stop his assault. He was massaging and sucking on her clit and she thought she was going to die. He kept her in place by her hips and thighs as she squirmed trying to get away. She was moaning and breathing out of control.

"Relax Padme let it come," he said stopping for a moment.

His ministration returned but with more. She felt him put a finger inside her vagina and pull in and out. She loved both the sensations at the same time. Then she felt her orgasm build and build until she shouted with it. He didn't stop his activities until she came down from her high.

By now she was breathing harsh. Obi-Wan stood up and began to take his clothing off. She sat up and watched as his clothing came off a piece at a time. He had removed all of his robes and such. Now he was dressed in only his pants. He undid the string and slowly pulled them off.

Her eyes locked on his lower area once his pants were off. His erection was large and stiff. Once he was naked he climbed back on top of her and started to kiss her. They continued to kiss passionately as they fondled each other. Padme's hand wondered down to his erection. Her hand made contact and he gasped against her throat. She stroked his erection up and down until she was drawing continuous moans out of him.

"Padme stop," he said grabbing her hand before she pushed him over the edge.

She looked at him curiously thinking she had done something wrong.

"You did nothing wrong. In fact you did everything right. I just don't want to end it so quickly," he said kissing her.

They kissed as if they were the sweetest fruit and it was the last of it. Padme felt his hands moving down her sides to her legs. He began to part them and place himself between them. She stopped her playful kisses and looked at him. Once he positioned himself he propped himself up on his elbows to take some of the weight off of her.

"Are you ready?" he asked stroking the side of her face.

"Yes," she said taking a deep breath.

"I need you to relax. This is going to hurt at first," he said with his forehead against hers.

Obi-Wan placed himself at her entrance and gently began to push in. He was pushing so slowly she was beginning to wonder. Then she felt some pressure once the head of his erection was inside her.

"Are you alright?" he asked stopping.

She nodded. Only being able to feel him. He pushed more and he slipped a fraction of an inch inside her. She gasped and clutched to him. Instantly he stopped in his tracks and looked down at her to see if she was alright. "Are you alright Padme?" he asked.

She stared up at him and said, "Just finish it."

He bent his head down and kissed her and while distracting her he pushed the rest of the way inside her. He swallowed her painful screams as she was taken. He sat completely still as her virtue was taken. He released her mouth and looked down at her. Her eyes were closed with her head thrown back.

"Padme?" he asked questioningly.

She opened her eyes and looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"Are you alright?" he asked concerned. He started to remove himself from inside her, but she quickly clung to him preventing him from leaving her body.

"Don't," she said forcefully.

He stilled in her instantly and stared down at her. Once again she was leaned back with her eyes closed. Then it hit him that she was savoring his entry into her.

She lifted her head and leaned hers against his and said, "Please…move inside me."

He had no problem moving within her. He slowly removed himself and slowly went inside her. He rolled his eyes back in his head and groaned while she moaned at his motions. They continued there activity for what seemed like hours when she began to shake all over. Obi-Wan looked down at her and noticed she was covered in sweat just as he was. He felt his orgasm coming quickly and did not want to come before she did on her first time.

"Just ride your pleasure Padme," he said.

A few moments later she tensed and screamed. Obi-Wan slowed his thrusting to watch her come down from her high. Once she had stopped shaking he removed himself from within her. She lay on the bed tired from there activity.

"I'll be right back," he said kissing her forehead and getting up from the bed. She noticed he exited the room then fell asleep before she could protest.

It was morning when she woke to find she was alone in bed. She looked around to see him outside meditating. She rolled her eyes and thought _Jedi and there mediation_. She got up from bed and put on a robe and went out on the balcony to join him. Once she was to the balcony doors he spoke to her, "Good morning."

She smiled and said, "Good morning."

He opened his eyes and looked up at her to see she was only in her robe. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

She blushed, "Well…I feel years younger."

He chuckled and looked out over the lake. She looked at him and studied his face. She had been wondering why he left the bed after they were done.

"Obi-Wan?" she asked.

He turned to look at her, "Yes."

"Why did you leave last night after…" she trailed off.

He looked down a moment then looked back up at her. "When a suitor is chosen for someone of your stature they are told that there is to be no conceptions of any kind, and since you are Queen of Naboo I could not impregnate you," he explained.

"So you didn't…" she trailed off again.

He nodded.

She quickly looked down at the ground with a guilty look. Instantly Obi-Wan noticed this and quickly said, "No Padme you did nothing wrong do you understand me. You were perfect last night."

She looked up at him with tears and said, "Really?"

"Yes," he said wiping away her tears. "My only regret is that I will never be able to have you again," he said staring at her face.

She stared at him back, "At least we will have our memories."

They took each other's hands and clasped them together looking into each other's eyes.

"You are my Queen and friend to protect for the rest of my life Padme," he said with dignity.

"And you Obi-Wan Kenobi are my most faithful friend and colleague," she said.

**THE END**


End file.
